


Happy Birthday

by silverNebulae



Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Workplace Relationship, stuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven gets the best present he could ask for on a milestone birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First Stuke fic woo here we go

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN" His fellow colleagues wished.

Steven laughed "Aw thanks everyone". 

"Well it's not everyday you turn 21. It's a special one" Claire grinned.

"I guess. Thanks for my lovely presents too".

Everyone shrugged or nodded in their own 'You're welcome'. 

"Oh Steven, Luke's outside" Charlotte had her head angled so she could see out the door, "He's asking for you".

"Oh, okay. Be right back" Steven smiled, leaving everyone to carry on with whatever they were doing before.

He stepped out and saw Luke waiting by the wall. When Luke saw him approach he immediately straightened up.

"Hi" Steven greeted, "Heard you had news? What's up?".

Luke smiled at him and looked at the ground, "Yeah there's something I wanted to tell you. It's not exactly easy...".

"Really? What is it?"

Steven looked concerned which made Luke a little more nervous.

"You see..." Luke began.

He took a deep breath, "I think I like you Steven. No...love you".

Steven's mouth widened in surprise, "R-Really?".

Luke nodded.

"Is this...a confession?" Steven wanted to confirm.

Luke looked into his eyes deeply, "Yes".

"Woah, I wasn't expecting this" Steven admitted.

"I understand if you don't like me, I just needed to get it off my chest" Luke rushed.

"That's the thing" Steven interrupted, "I do".

Both stood in silence for a moment. Luke's eyes grew large.

"Y-You...do? Like me back?"

"Well...yeah, I do. For a while actually".

Steven chuckled. His face blushed the usual bright red it did.

Luke smirked, "I love it when you do that".

Steven looked up at him, "Do what?".

Luke leaned forward and kissed his cheek lovingly, "That, Mr Blush".

Steven blushed even more, making him look like he'd just ran the pace his heart was beating.

Luke smiled warmly, "Happy Birthday Steven. I love you".

"I love you too Luke".


End file.
